Flash Forward
by BethKennedy1
Summary: What happened after the Season Finale? A look into a future that no one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

Flash Forward

Before Jack, Kate and Sawyer woke up in the present time after the nuclear explosion in the Season 5 finale, Jack and Kate found them selves in a different time. This is a story of a probable future that was not explained in Lost.

-Flash of Light-

The sun shone down on the two survivors of Oceanic 815. Both lay, disheveled, next to each other, unaware of their surroundings. Slowly, both began to move, oblivious to the events which took place what seemed to be moments ago. Jack sat up briskly, looking around with concern.

"Kate? Are you OK?" Jack leaned over to his ex fiancé with worry written all over his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kate responded unwaveringly. "So I take it that your plan didn't work? I'm not sitting in a L.A. airport shackled, waiting for life in prison." Kate sarcastically commented.

Jack looked over with remorse. "No, it doesn't seem like it did."

The both got up, brushed themselves off, and looked around.

"Jack…this isn't right. Where is Sawyer? And why does it look like the explosion never happened?" Kate's voice shook with worry. She looked around at the ground. Everything around them looked similar, but everything was different. There was a hole in the ground. But surely it could not have been where the explosion took place; it looked too unharmed and peaceful. And where was everyone else? Where was Sawyer?

"Kate, listen to me." Jack began to regain is role as leader, and try to explain the situation. "I don't think the explosion has happened yet."

"So you're saying we were sent even farther back into the future? What's the year now? 1940?" Kate voice rang with resentment. "Damnit Jack. This is not why I came back to this god forsaken island. I did not leave Aaron so I could jump through time with you."

"Alright, Kate. I understand why you are mad. I was wrong, OK? Is that what you want me to say? Then I'll say it again. I was wrong."

"Let's just figure out where the hell we are. Or _WHEN_ the hell we are. We have to find someone or some place where we can be assured of where we are. Who knows how long we will be here."

"I agree. Let's head this way. We can stop for some water on the way to wherever we are going."

Argument aside, they both knew what they had to do. So they began to walk. Jack led them through the jungle. Gun in hand, covered in sweat and dirt, Jack knew that above all, he had to protect Kate. Even though they were not together anymore, her safety meant the world to him.

So the pair walked for miles through the humid, muggy jungle. They stopped by the caves to grab water to drink and to wash up. As they put themselves together, Kate had a nagging feeling grabbing a hold of her stomach.

"Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. I'm worried about Sawyer."

"Sawyer is fine. He chose this life remember? He is probably just in a different time than us. He survived time travel many times before. He's a big boy."

"Jack, you know that's not what I meant. And if we are seriously going to open that can of worms, I'd rather not, thanks. I thought you knew how I felt about him. And you for that matter. James and I would never have worked out. We were too similar for our own goods. I was in love with you. And if you still don't believe me, I am afraid you never will." Kate looked Jack dead in the eye. Her voice composed and serious. A brief tear lined the inside corner of her green eyes.

"It's time to move on. We need to head out before nightfall." Kate stared at him as he moved out. Every time he pretended like he never loved her, it hurt that much more. All she could do now was to keep her focus on finding Claire and going home, no matter what time they were in.

The walked for what seemed like days. The hours grew heavy and the sky grew dark. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by a dark, black sky.

"I'm not tired. Let's keep moving." Kate said.

"Are you sure? It might be dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"So now you care? Let's go. I want to figure this out and much as you do and get out of here."

"Fair enough."

Hours later, the night sky turned a paler blue, as the sun rose to meet them on their journey. They traveled up a steep hill and dug deep into the earth just to have enough energy to make it to the top.

"Are you tired yet?" Jack exclaimed, hoping Kate would let up a little and they could get some sleep.

"Yeah, I think so. But we should still keep moving."

" Kate, what are you trying to do? Kill yourself? You stubbornness will be the end of you. I think we should stop. We have had enough for…"And with that, Jack stopped talking. His expression changed completely as he looked into the valley that lay before him. Below them, they could see houses with people. The Others, he assumed. Or better yet, the Dharma initiative? One could not be sure.

"Do you think that is the Others?" Kate asked.

"I'm not sure. There's only one way to find out. Let's head down."

Kate rolled her eyes. Now he was the one leading them in a suicide mission. But she did not have time to object. They had to see what was down there.

As the sauntered down, they began to see the people more clearly. Close up, they seemed like Others. There was not a Dharma jumpsuit to be found.

"STOP THERE!"

The both looked back. Two men with rifles lined up at their backs.

"Who are you?" asked the armed officials.

"My name is Jake, and this is Kate. We are from the future. We are not here to do anything wrong, we just want to figure out how to get home."

"Come with us, we will let our advisor decide for himself."

The two were led to the village, guns at their back, assuring that they would not flee. As they got closer, they saw a man coming towards them from a distance.

"Jack? Kate? What are you two doing here?" The man exclaimed.

"Richard?" Kate spoke with awe. "You know who we are? What's going on?"

"Of course I know who you are. Why wouldn't I?"

"We thought since were went farther into the past, you wouldn't remember us." Jack interjected.

"What is the last thing you two remember?"

"We were in the '70's, just as the bomb exploded. We woke up...unharmed...here."

"I don't know what to tell you guys, but you're not in the past at all. I'm afraid this is a rather tricky thing to explain to you two."

"Why?"

"Because you have traveled to the year 2030."

More to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate just looked at Jack, bewildered. Another twist in the story the island decided to throw at them.

"So, who exactly are all of these people? You can't tell me that after all this time and everything we have gone through and will go through, you and the Others are still roaming this island…"

"Well, not exactly. However, I must tell you something that you both will not appreciate. I cannot tell you anything that is going on in this time. If you know anything, _anything, _it may change the course of events that has created what we have here."

"So you're not going to tell us anything. You're just going to let us walk around aimlessly and hope we disappear back to where we came from as soon as possible?" Jack procured.

"Yes, for the most part. I just want you to understand that the past events must stay the way they have already happened in order for this future to be the same."

"But couldn't you say that us coming here will cause events to occur they way they have already happened? Or something to that effect…" Kate asked, confusing herself midway. For all she knew, time travel was the same for the future as it was for the past. Since the bomb didn't work to change their lives without crashing onto the island in the first place, then maybe time travel really did occur in terms of a straight line. Maybe no matter what happened, everything will play itself out the way it was supposed to. Or so she thought.

"Yes, that may be true; however, I'd rather not test that theory. I'm doing this for everyone's benefit." Richard answered.

As they talked over what needed to be done in order to avoid any unwanted consequences, a woman with brown, wavy hair, blue eyes, and sun-kissed skin, sauntered up to the three old friends. From the looks of it, she appeared to be around the age of 20.

"Richard….? What is going on? Who are these people? I heard from Kyle and Tom that we had intruders." She looked over them, uncertain what to think or feel.

"Beth these are my friends. They are from the past."

Jack reached out his hand, "Hi, my name is Jack, I'm one of the Oceanic survivors of 815. This is Kate. She was also a survivor." As Beth took their hands in hers, she had a look of dismay on her face. The story of these two strangers was well known by the people in the camp. What they were going to do, would create a new future for the island. A future Beth was a part of.

"It's…um…it's great to meet you. This is…um….quiet a surprise I must say." She looked at Richard, he glared back. His thoughts almost transparent on his never aging face. She could almost sense him saying to her not to speak to them about anything or anyone.

"Well I would love to catch up more, but I was actually just about to head out for a hunt. I'm sure Beth could escort you somewhere to stay. While I don't know how long you will be staying, I'm assuming you would like to have a roof over your head."

"Yes that would be great. We will figure more about this after we get settled." Kate stated, interrupting Jack's hesitance.

"Very good. Now just make sure you don't try to dig too much into what is going on in the future. I hate to affect any of this. Before you leave, Beth, may I have a word?"

As Jack and Kate went to discuss what was going on, Richard pulled Beth to the side. "I know this is difficult and there is a lot you want to know about. However, you know how I feel about this. Try to act normal."

"Gee, thanks for putting your faith in me. I'll act _normal._" Beth replied sarcastically.

"I knew you could do it." Richard laughed.

"Ok, you two, follow me. There is an abandoned house that you could stay in, for the time being, down the road." Beth kept her distance in front of them. Not wanting to get too involved.

"Thank you. That is very nice. I'm sure we can find our own way though. It doesn't seem like we are that welcomed here. Wouldn't want to ruin the future for you guys. Wouldn't want you to end up somewhere other than this island…"Jack blurted out.

"Jack!" Kate yelled.

Beth looked back, uncertain of what to say. "Suite yourself, you've made it this far, I'm sure you can find your way home." She began to walk away.

"Wait, Beth, no. We are coming with you. I would love to sleep somewhere that doesn't involve dirt and rocks. We will just have to be careful what we ask and what we get involved with."

They walked for awhile and stumbled up to a familiar house. Kate was almost sure that Sawyer had once lived in it when he took on the name "LaFleur". She thought of him briefly. His voice, his touch, _his hair_. She missed him so much. They were so similar and found each other at the right time. However, she could never say she was in love with him. The timing just worked. He was always there when Jack seemed to disappear. But that was the past. It didn't matter anymore…

As they walked through the front door she saw a picture of them all on orientation day from the 70's. A strange look into the past, which she would have liked to forget about. It didn't help her get closer to finding Claire, and like this future trip, it seemed like a complete waste of time.

"Here you go. There is food in the fridge, and a bedroom upstairs. I'm sorry, there is only one bed. You too will have to share."

They just looked at each other. "That's fine. Nothing I haven't seen before." Kate retorted, shooting a glare at Jack."

"Very well. I'll be in the house over if you need anything, just call. It's pretty quiet around here at night, so you shouldn't have to worry about anything. Good night." And with that Beth walked out the door and traveled to her house.

"Well I guess we should check out the bedroom." Kate said.

"I can just sleep on the couch, it's no problem." Jack said quickly.

"Don't be silly Jack. We can sleep in the same bed together. For goodness sakes, it's not like we haven't been that close before." She said will a sly smile.

And with that, the two ex's got ready for bed and curled under the covers. Both aware of how close the other was to themselves. Avoiding any awkward touching.

_This is crazy. _Kate thought_. I'm still in love with him. All I want to do is be with him. I only wish he felt the same way about me now. I wish our relationship could have worked out differently. He was the one…_ And with that, Kate drifted off into a soundless sleep.

*And that is chapter two. Sorry if this didn't have much going on, I just have to set up the background of the story. The actual meat of the story will start next chapter.*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack woke up the next morning and rolled over to see the beautiful woman lying next to him. Her disheveled hair shone in the sunlight peaking its way into the room. She was everything he ever wanted and more. He hated himself for letting her go; for screwing up their lives. He wanted nothing more than to be with her again, but he didn't want to put her through what he had already done. The separation was best for both of them. Or so he thought.

As he looked over, Kate all of a sudden opened her eyes. "Well good morning. It's been awhile since I've woken up next to you." She smiled, almost causing him to blush. Jack said nothing and just looked to the ground. "Don't worry Jack, this isn't anything serious. I wouldn't want to make everything in your life miserable." Referring to what he said about their relationship days before. She then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, Jack watching her every step she made.

"Jack, I think I am going to take a walk. Clear my head. Try to figure out what we have to do. You can stay here, I'll be back soon."

Kate then headed out the door and stepped into the bright sun. As she walked down the dusty road, she spotted Beth from next door. Kate gave a hearty 'Hello' and a nice wave. She headed over to Beth quickly. "Hey, I'm just going for a walk. Would you like to come with me. I would love to talk to you about everything. I feel like there is so much I want to know. Even though Richard is completely against that…"

"I think I can do that. However, I think I will keep mum about certain facts about the future. But a walk would be nice. I need to clear my head."

So the two walked on together up into the trees of the jungle. Heading toward the beach on the other side.

"Can I ask you something? How did you get to this island?" Kate questioned.

" Well I think that is a safe question. As little long if you don't mind hearing the story."

"Not at all." Kate responded.

"OK, well, where do I start…"

And with that Beth began her life story.

"I was born only to my mother. My father died months before my birth. I knew very little about him. Only that he was a brave man. My mother, incarcerated at a young age, had me in prison. I don't remember much about her, I only have one picture of her. At that time, prison was not the place to raise a young baby, so the state took me away to live with my aunt. However, my aunt turned out to be rather unstable mentally, so I was pushed on to live with my uncle. For awhile I was happy, but then something happened. I grew restless. So I started running away, starting trouble. Nothing too serious, but I got in trouble with the cops sometimes. And finally one day, everyone had enough. Especially my uncle… He felt awful with how everything worked out. He wanted to take care of me in every possible way because he felt he owed it to my mom. But I didn't let him. I couldn't stay…"

"I know how that is." Kate interjected. "And what about your mom. Did you ever visit?"

"No. I couln't. By the time I was old enough, I held so much resentment and anger towards her, that I couldn't see her. She never saw me again." Beth drifted into a quiet speech, as she reflected on the past.

"And so, one day I decided to move to Europe. Stretch my legs. Get away from the States and start a new life. However, the island had other ideas. I crashed the same day the plane took off. There were only ten survivors. Myself, Danny, Josh, Rebekka, and a few others. Danny is a doctor and held all of us together. He never let us down. I owe my life to him. Currently, he's somewhere in the jungle, trying to find a way out of this place…"

"So is that why you are so melancholy? You love him? I can tell in your tone."

"Well, that is partially the reason. However, he thinks I love Josh. It's a mess. Truly."

"I know what you are going through. I had the same thing happen to me. When I was on the island…"

"Kate, I am going to stop you there. While you might find this creepy, I know everything about the Oceanic survivors. I know the love triangle between you, Jack and Sawyer. It is part of our history. It is how we got to this place."

"What? How did you get here because of us? You can't tell me that and then not tell me anymore!" Kate began to grow anxious and agitated.

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. It's just… Don't you see. History is repeating itself. The story I just told you. Can't you draw parallels? The island is in need of the same people as it once was. It is in danger again!"

"So are you telling me that we can do nothing to stop this? That Jack and I have no real affect on the future? That Jacob just restarts the cycle and tries to find new people?"

"First of all, no. You and Jack do more than you can ever imagine. Trust me on that one. And second of all, Jacob is no long in power. But I can't tell you who is. I have already told you too much." Beth counteracted.

"I am beyond confused and aggravated right now. There is still so much I don't know. I think it may be best if I returned to where I am staying. I must tell Jack about all of this."

"Kate, please, I am telling you this in confidence. You know that if you tell Jack this, he will not use it to his advantage and react haphazardly. Maybe just ease him into it. I trust you with this information, and unlike Richard, I think you need to know this to move forward, still, maybe Jack doesn't need to know everything right now".

She had a point. Kate did know how Jack could jump to conclusions and that was the last thing she wanted to chance. She wanted to rebuild her relationship with him, not destroy it.

"Alright, I see your point. I won't go back just yet. Just please tell me more about yourself. I would like to hear about your past. As I'm sure you already know, your life is very similar to mine." Kate stated sincerely.

And with that Beth began to talk more about her childhood. Her run-ins with the law and her relationship with her uncle. She briefly glazed over her relationship with her mom. Not letting anything too hurtful to reach the surface. Beth's feelings toward her mother were always strong but her resentment never subsided. She knew she was so much like her, but at the same time could not shake the anger of not having her in her life. There was so much that Beth needed to get over. And her talks with Kate began to ease her pain….

*More to come*


	4. Chapter 4

After talking for hours, the two women walked back to the compound. As they walked in front of Kate's new house, Beth stopped and looked at her.

"I want to thank you for walking with me. I had a good time. It's nice to talk about these things with another woman. Men don't seem to get it sometimes."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Kate replied with a laugh.

"It's just nice to finally match a face with a name." Beth let out.

"It was great to talk to you as well. I found it pretty therapeutic. If I stay around for awhile, we will have to do it more often…"

And with that, the front door opened and Richard walked out.

"Kate, Beth. How is everything? I just stopped by to talk to you and Jack, Kate. I'm sorry to not be of much help, but there doesn't seem like there is anything for any of us to do. You guys will just have to wait out your stay."

"I understand, Richard. But maybe we are here for a reason. Maybe we won't leave until we get answers." Kate tried to fish anything she could out of him.

"That might well be, but I'm not going to go there tonight. Maybe if you stick around over the next few days, you'll get something." Richard smiled. He then nodded a goodnight to Kate and walked down the pavement.

"Well I better go talk to him. See if he has anything important to tell me. I will see you tomorrow, I hope." Beth gave Kate a smile and then sauntered off, leaving Kate standing alone on the front porch, watching with a strange feeling in her gut. Something was not right, but what? Hopefully she could figure out what was going on here.

"Richard, what did you talk to Jack about when you were there?" Beth asked out of curiosity.

"Basically just what I told Kate. And then we just talked about how everything was going in the present time for them. I wasn't able to get anything I didn't already know out of him."

Beth nodded. Richard knew something was on her mind. He tried so hard to avoid this moment, but now was the time.

"So, you spent the day with Kate. How did it go? What did you tell her?"

"Nothing about the future. Don't worry. But she did ask me about my past and how I arrived on this island…" Richard stopped everything he was doing, and looked at her dead in the eye.

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth. I told her how my mother is in prison. My father is dead. Basically how my life was a failure and how much I resent them." Beth let out in one breath.

"So you didn't…"

"No. I didn't tell her. I was too scared. This is too much for me, Richard. I've wanted this moment for my entire life, but now that it's here…It's just too much." Beth's voice cracked. She looked away as a tear fell down her face. "I wish Danny were here, instead of visiting Ben and Hugo. He would know what to say."

"I know this is going to be hard to hear, but I have been thinking a lot about this…"Richard put a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around.

"…You have to tell her."

"I can't." Beth stammered.

"You have to. If not for your own sake, at least for hers."

"But what if she hates me. I can't handle that. It's too much."

"Beth you have to do it….You have to tell Kate that you are her daughter."

*Thanks for the reviews guys. Some of you guessed correctly! The next chapters will have Kate's reaction as well as a view into Beth's earlier life.*


	5. Chapter 5

Kate walked into her temporary house, finding Jack opening a bottle of water in the kitchen.

"Hey, you." He said as she walked in "Did you see Richard? He stopped by."

"Yeah, I saw him on his way out. He told me he talked to you?"

"Yeah, he said there's really nothing to do now but wait; which, actually, I completely agree with." Jack said as he began to sip his water.

"I do too. I mean, there's nothing here we can do. We can't escape the island. What would the point in that be? And we can't "save" the island or find any other survivors in this time period. So, we just need to wait." Kate responded.

Jack nodded. Finally they agreed on something. It had been a while since something like that had happened.

"I do think we should try to figure things out from these people though. I think Richard knows something. He seemed like he had something on his mind when he stopped by. I just wasn't able to get anything out of him" Jack stated.

"I agree. I spent most of the day with Beth, and I think she knows things that could benefit us. And, I think she wants to tell us, she's just scared. The poor girl has so much to deal with right now. She's basically me, just 20 years later."

Jack looked at her in the eye. "Then keep talking to her. Maybe help her if you can? As long as we're here, we can do some good I suppose." Jack put his hand on her shoulders and gave a soft smile; he then walked out into the living room.

"Jack…can I ask you something?"

"Mhm, what's on your mind?"

"Were we in love?"

The question took Jack off guard. He turned around and looked at her with a confused smirk.

"What?"

"Were we in love? I know you were married before, and I just didn't know if the love you felt for me was as strong as that love. Or maybe you just felt bad for me at the time and decided to pursue whatever we seemed to have…"

"Kate." Jack interrupted. She stopped, scared of what the response would be.

"I loved you SO much. I would have done anything for you. I still would. The love I felt for you was more than anything I had ever felt before."

"Then why did you want to erase the past? It couldn't have been that miserable…"She began.

"Kate, you were the one who cancelled our engagement. Don't throw this all on me. YOU wanted to end this."

"Because you didn't trust me Jack! And then you started drinking."

"I didn't trust you because you wouldn't tell me what you were doing for _him._ You left me in the dark. I thought you still loved him! And you never told me why or what you were doing. You cared more for him than you did for our relationship."

Kate was taken aback. Caught at a loss for words, she stopped to think of her counterattack.

"Jack, do you want to know what I was doing that entire time? Do you? I was financially supporting James' daughter. When he jumped from the helicopter, he told me he had a daughter with a woman I used to know. He asked if I would make sure she was ok financially so she could have a good life. So that's what I was doing! I wasn't still in love with him Jack, I was just trying to do what was right."

Jack had an obvious look of surprise on his face. He didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare at her.

"Are you happy now?"

"Kate, I…I didn't know. But why didn't you tell me that. I would have understood."

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell. Plus, I didn't want you to think I was taking in everyone's children all at once…..Especially when we didn't have children together."

The end of her sentence she said under her breath.

"And Jack, the reason why I called of the engagement was because of your drinking habits. You were losing control. I thought maybe if I called it off, you would stop and try to get me back. But you didn't. And because of that I thought you chose the alcohol over me."

"Kate…"

"I'm not finished, Jack. I wasn't about to stay with you if you were going to become an alcoholic. I wasn't going to turn into my mother. The last thing I wanted after everything that happened in my life was to become the wife of an abusive, alcoholic husband. Not for me, and especially not for my son." Kate let out, tears streaming down her face.

Jack moved closer.

"I would NEVER hurt you Kate. I loved you so much and my jealousy got the best of me. I never knew you felt that way. I would have never touched a drop of booze if I knew this would happen. You are more important to me than anything."

Kate's green eyes shimmered as she looked up at him, tears sitting on her cheeks. She had nothing left to say. Everything was finally said. They stood there in silence. Jack then walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I _still_ love you."

She looked up at him. Their lips grew closer. All she wanted was to be with him again. Feel his warm skin and kiss his soft lips. As they made contact, everything around them went dark. All they could concentrate on were each other.

Minutes passed and they broke away.

"I think we shouldn't rush back into anything. Just take it slow for now. I want to treat you like a lady, for once in my life." Jack smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I would love that." Kate said back, falling back into a silent reverie.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Kate woke up to the sun shining directly in her face. Once she crawled out of bed she realized that she felt a little sick and proceeded to run to the bathroom. _All this time travel must be getting to me_, She thought. After feeling a little bit better, she left the bathroom and headed into the bedroom. Jack was still asleep. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She loved to watch him. Watch his small, relaxed breaths go in and out. His serious and protective demeanor diminished into a helpless, beautiful man. Her man.

After Kate got dressed, she grabbed an apple and stepped outside. She walked over to Beth's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Kate caught sight of Beth's beaming appearance. Kate never really realized how beautiful she was. Everything about her was so familiar. It was like she had known her for years.

"Kate! How are you? You look happy this morning." Beth exuded.

"Hi Beth. Yeah, I'm doing pretty well. Jack and I are finally working things out, so I can't complain."

Beth grinned, trying to keep her happiness inside of her. She didn't want her secret to come out.

"I actually came over to see if you wanted to take a walk, again. I wanted to talk to you. About a lot of things actually."

Beth looked at her for a second, hesitant to accept the offer.

"Come on, it's nothing serious. I just want to talk about certain things in the future. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Kate assured her.

Beth nodded and followed her out the door. The two walked through the jungle to a creek about a mile away. They sat under a shaded tree and waded their feet in the water. Beth didn't say much. Everything Kate asked her, she answered briefly and to the point. Nothing of substance was communicated. Kate was trying to chip away at her in order to get down to the important facts.

"Beth, what's wrong? I know there is something going on here that you won't tell me. You've been so quiet since we left, and I know this is not how you usually act."

Beth looked up from the water, over to the face of her mother. She thought about telling her the truth, but she couldn't. She didn't have the courage. Not yet. Not here. How would she take it? What would she think?

"I'm fine. Really." Beth said.

She got up and walked over to a tree and began picking at the bark, trying to keep herself occupied.

"You're lying to me. But I just can't figure out why. You're keeping something deep inside and you won't let me in. Let me in, Beth. I can help you with whatever it is. I know you want to tell me."

Beth, with her back to Kate, remained silent. She thought about what she wanted to say. She then blurted out, "I can't. You wouldn't understand. You're better off not knowing."

"Please, Beth…"

"No."

"I can help you."

"Damnit, Kate! Don't you understand? No, you can't! Everything that has happened will happen no matter what. You can't save me as much as you can save yourself."

Kate paused with a shocked look on her face. Both women stared at each other. Both clearly upset and dismayed.

"Beth, I _have_ to know. Please."

Beth broke down. She couldn't contain herself anymore and began to weep. Now was the time. She was going to keep breaking her down until she told her, so it had to be now.

"Kate, what year was it when you decided to come back to the island for the second time?"

"2010, why?"

"It is currently 2030. 20 years later."

"OK?" Kate questioned. She knew what year it was. What was this all about?

"I _am_ 20 years old."

" Right…what are you getting at?"

"Do you remember the story I told you? About my parents?"

"Yes."

"Let me ask you something Kate. Before you left for the island, did you and Jack have intimate relations?"

Kate paused. She thought back. Yes, in fact she did. She did out of anger at Jack for making her come back to the island. Her mind flooded. She took in all of the information that was presented to her and started to draw conclusions.

"Beth, what were your parent's names?"

Beth took in a deep breath, and after a brief hesitation she said:

"Kate Austen and Jack Shephard."

And with that, Kate's expression turned to utter shock and horror.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it. Here you go, Kate's reaction!**

Kate knelt to the ground, head down, pushing her fingers through her wavy hair. She felt like she was hit by a car. She had lost the ability to breathe clearly. All she could do was stare at the ground. There were no words to convey at a moment like this.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to do it this way. If at all even." Beth apologized. "You were never supposed to know."

Kate looked up from the ground back to Beth, looking as though she was going to be sick.

"So…you're saying…you're saying you're my daughter? Jack and I had you?" Kate pushed out of her throat.

Beth just nodded.

And with that, Kate hit the ground. She sat in mud, crying hysterically, as Beth watched confused from a short distance. Beth didn't know what to do, or say. She didn't know that it would go this poorly. Did her mother hate the idea of her that much?

"I came to this island to save Aaron. And now you're telling me that in trying to save him, I loose my daughter? And…"Kate said between sobs. "…and Jack?"

"I'm sorry." Beth reverberated, not knowing what else to say.

"If you don't mind, I would like to be alone right now." Kate said slowly and quietly.

Beth nodded and started to walk back to camp. As she started to walk back she said, "Try not to tell Jack. Not yet. Not now. I don't want to scare him away either." And with that she walked back to the compound.

After Beth left, Kate sat on the ground staring blankly at the stream in front of her. Her mind flooded with the information that she had just received. How could she have been so dumb? Of course she was her daughter. They looked so a like, had similar qualities, even had a similar personality. Everything made sense.

_This isn't fair! Kate thought. Not her…not her too. I wanted to save others by coming back to this island. Not create an endless cycle. Damnit! Why did you have to take my daughter above all things? _Kate screamed in her mind. _Take me. But not her. And not Jack._

And after all of this loss, all Kate could think about was how she would have to watch her life fall completely apart from a jail cell, completely helpless to the outside world. She had just been handed a death sentence, one that would kill her slowly for years to come.

She had to find Beth and apologize for how she reacted. Kate couldn't let her think that she was upset or angry at her in anyway. She already knew how Kate felt about the future Kate and didn't want her to feel the same way now. She wanted a strong relationship between the two of them.

After Kate sat and cried for what seemed like hours, she got up, dusted herself off and headed towards Beth's house, compelled to make amends with her daughter.

Kate reached the house and knocked on the door. After a minute the door opened slowly to reveal a red tear-stained face of a girl who had just been crying.

The two looked at each other for a brief while.

"Kate…I'm…"  
And with that, Kate stepped forward and embraced Beth in a loving hug.

Beth, caught off guard, reciprocated.

"Can I come in?" Kate asked.

Beth led her in to the living room and they both sat down on the couch.

"I want you to know that my reaction was not because I hate you in anyway. I reacted that way for other reasons..."

There was a pause in the conversation.

"… I came back to the island with Jack because I wanted to save a boy who I considered a son to me. He meant everything to me at the time. So much so that I wanted him to have the best future, avoiding a life similar to mine…"

"Kate…I…"

"Please, let me finish. This is important. I want you to know everything." Kate continued.

"And so I let Jack coerce me into coming back to find Aaron's mother, Claire. Who, I am assuming now, is your "crazy" aunt. Which terrifies me to know how Aaron ended up..."

"He's fine. Great actually. He has a wife and is living in New York. He got the good life." Beth smiled.

"Thank God. At least not all was lost…because it seems like after trying to save him I lost you in the process. I have a few questions I would like to ask, if you don't mind."

"Ask away." Beth figured she could tell her anything now.

"How does Jack die?" Kate asked sorrowfully.

"He is chosen by Jacob to be in charge of the island. And when it comes time to save it, Jack stays behind and tells you to leave to take care of Aaron."

"And…does he succeed?"

Beth smiled. "Yeah, yeah he does. For the time being that is."

"Good." Kate swallowed her dread. She only had so much time with him.

"And when I get back home I find out that I am pregnant?"  
"Yes. You find out for sure when the officials take you into custody."

"Beth...I'm so sorry. This is the last thing I wanted for my child. It's breaking my heart so much right now. Please forgive me. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm sorry…" And with that Kate began to sob again and kept repeating the same words.

"Kate, it's fine. I understand. I used to be so resentful, but ever since I heard your actual story from Richard, I was fine. Everything was OK. I know you loved me and that this wasn't your plan for me. It's OK. I'll always love you."

Kate finally cracked a smile through her tears. She knew she was going to have to compose herself before she saw Jack. She didn't want him to see her like this. Or to find out about any of this right way.

"So, I'm pregnant right now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are."

Kate then reached in for a hug and whispered in Beth's ear, "I am going to do whatever is in my power to save you. This will all be different, no matter what. I promise."

***Read and Review!**

**Next chapter will be a flash forward story showing what really happened when Kate, Sawyer, and the others reach the mainland after season six. **


	8. Chapter 8

*This chapter is a flash forward for Kate, but a flash back for Beth's life. What happened directly after season 6. Read and Review!*

The plane landed safely at LAX; all passengers on board were safe and free from the Island once again. Once the hatch opened, Kate, Sawyer, Richard, Frank, Claire and Miles emerged. Reporters flooded the landing strip, and quickly crowded around the survivors. Family members ran up to the crowd. Family members of all but two: Kate and Richard. As Kate looked around, she saw a police car roll up and two men get out with guns at their sides. She had forgotten about her agreement in court not to leave her hometown for a certain amount of time until now. She knew what was coming, and it made her uneasy.

"Kate Austen, put your hands behind your head. You are now under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say or…"

"Well wait here a minute! That is not how you greet a lady…" Sawyer interjected.

"James, it's fine. Don't waste your breath." Kate gave him a faint smile and went in for a hug. She looked him in the eyes and said, "I'll see you soon, OK?"

Sawyer looked into her green eyes for a few seconds and then nodded. "You better be good, Freckles. I expect to see you soon."

And with that Kate turned to her captors, put her hands out and accepted the cuffs that were about to shackle her. She was escorted to the cop car and put into the back seat. The car drove away as she looked out the back window at the reporters who were having a field day with the survivors, especially those who were supposed to be dead from the Oceanic flight. Even with all of the commotion, all she could think about at that moment was Jack. She had left him there to die, and now she was about to be led to her own end. However long it may physically take, she was dead to herself in so many ways.

-1 week later-

Kate lay on her cot in her jail cell, where she would spend the rest of her life behind bars. There was no need for another trial. She violated protocol and accepted it without hesitation. She didn't fight it. She had no reason to fight. Aaron was back with Claire and that was all that mattered. Everything else was meaningless to her now.

There was only one thing that bothered her however. She was undergoing a violent wave of nausea and didn't know how to stop it. She had felt like this a little on the island, but not enough to notice it, especially with the stress she was under. The only explanation in her mind was that the lifestyle of jail had completely changed her eating habits, causing her to feel sick.

After a few more days of feeling awful, Kate went to see a doctor in the detention center in which she was staying. The doctor ran some tests and came back with the results.

"Ms. Austen, have you noticed any weight gain over the last month?"

"A little, but nothing overly noticeable. I figured I would gain weight after being on a deserted island." Kate responded with a little hint of sarcasm.

"Well, Ms. Austen…the lab tests have come back and it seems as though you are pregnant."

Kate's eyes shot open. _This is not possible! Not in any way. I haven't slept with anyone since…_

"Oh my God."

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes. Yes I do. However, he is no longer living." Kate teared up. She couldn't do this. Not without _him_. Not in jail. Not here!

"I've very sorry Ms. Austen. However, this facility has very tight rules on pregnancy. Since we don't have children centers here, once you have your child, you must give them up."

This was too much to handle at the time. All Kate wanted to do was run. Run far away where no one could find her. She should have stayed on the island, with Jack. At least then she would have been safe.

"I understand. May I choose who the child goes to?"

"Yes, of course, it is up to you."

"Thank you, doctor."

And with that, Kate began another test of her strength. She was about to become a mother. This time for real. He or she was to be hers. But now she was the horrible mother. How her child could ever forgive her, she didn't know.

-Weeks later-

"Ms. Austen, you have a visitor." An armed patrolman came to her cell, unlocked the door and led her to another holding room. In this room, there was a large wall of glass with small cubicles attached. The patrolman led her to one of the cubicles and told her to sit and wait for her visitor.

She sat and waited for a minute and then a man walked in.  
"James!" She yelled out.

They both picked up the phones they were to use to communicate with each other.

"Hey Freckles. This is quite the place you have here. The orange jumpsuit really accentuates your eyes," he joked.

"James, stop it. Why are you here? How is everyone? How is Aaron?"

"Hold on, hold on. I'll tell you everything you're little heart needs to know. I just need to know one thing first," he started.

"And what is that?"

"Who is the father?"

Kate swallowed her emotions as that question rang in her ears.

"Jack. Before we came back to the island, we had one night together," she explained.

"I see…Kate, I want you to listen carefully to me… the baby _will _ be ok, I promise. I will do everything in my power to help him or her."

"Thank you, James. That's what I needed to hear." Kate smiled. It was nice to still have friends throughout all of this.

"And Aaron, he is great. Claire has really hit it off with the kid. She was born to be a mother. All be it, maybe still a little crazy, but the shock is wearing off of her," Sawyer stated between laughs. His dimples flaring.

"I want her to take care of the baby, James. If she wants to of course. I want my child to grow up in the same environment as Aaron. I want Claire to be the aunt and for you to be the uncle. Will you do that for me, James?" Her eyes pleaded out to him.

"Anything for you beautiful. Now I want you to relax. Try not to stress too much. You want the baby to be healthy."

"Thanks, James. What would I ever do without you?"

"You'd probably be at the bottom of the Atlantic right now," He chided.

Kate gave a giggle. It was good to hear a sense of humor these days.

"So how is everything with you?"

"It's good. I've bought a house with all the settlement money I received from Oceanic airlines. I'm living close to Clair in fact. She decided to settle down in LA as well. Trying to get away from all of those Aussies, I suppose."

That was good to hear. At least they would be close to each other.

"And I've quit the business. Figured I didn't want to end up where you are now." He laughed a nervous laugh, not sure how she would take that. But she grinned back.

"No, one of us is enough," she responded.

Sawyer's expression suddenly turned serious.

"Kate, I'm going to do everything in my power to get you out of here. If not for your sake, for your child's."

"Thanks, James, but I think all hope is lost for me now. I just want to focus on Beth."

"Beth? It's a girl?"

"I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling. Call it a mother's intuition."

And then all of a sudden, the patrol came back and told them that time was up.

"Kate, remember what I told you. I'll never give up."

She nodded and then put her hand on the glass. He reached out and did the same.

"Goodbye, Sawyer."

And with that, Kate was led back to her jail cell, only to live out the next few months in fear for her unborn child.


	9. Chapter 9

***This is a continuation of last chapter, just a few years later.**

**Thanks everyone for the comments!***

There was a knock on the door. Sawyer took off his glasses, put the newspaper down, and got up from his chair. He opened the door just enough to see two people standing in front of him.

"Excuse me sir. I am Lieutenant Paul Hastings, and I found your niece attempting to shoplift at the corner marketplace. This is a warning, but if I ever see her doing anything like that again, I'm going to have to bring her in."

Sawyer gritted his teeth. "I understand officer. I'll take care of her. Thank you."

It had been hard of late taking care of Beth. As she approached 18, Sawyer had a difficult time holding her down. Like her mother, she was a runner and had a mind of her own. You couldn't control her. After Aaron went to college and Beth moved in with Sawyer, because of Claire's clinical mental instability, Beth began to go crazy. She would stay out late, shoplift, and get involved with the wrong crowd. He saw more of himself in her, and that terrified him more than anything.

Beth walked in the door, her back to Sawyer, knowing she was in for it. Sawyer closed the door and took a moment to process everything.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He spat.

"I…"

"How many times do we have to go through this, Beth? You have to stop trying to break the law."

"But…"

"NO. I know everything you do is for the thrill of it. I figured that one out a long time ago. But, I can't keep doing this. I know how you feel, and I know why you're doing this. I do. I was the same way. But, you have to stop this! This is no way for a girl your age to act. I don't care who the hell you are!" Sawyer's voice shook with anger.

"I'm sorry. I am. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I know that you're angry. I know that not having adequate parents in your life has caused things to turn out poorly. But, Beth, I'm trying here. I told your mother that I would take care of you. And I have to keep my word…for her."

"Why? What good has she ever brought? Just because you are still in love with her doesn't mean _she_ gives a damn about anyone. What kind of mother has a child in prison?" Beth yelled back.

"Hey! Don't you talk about her that way. She was in prison for a reason. A good goddamn reason! And she cared about you more than anything in the world. If you would go visit her, then maybe you would realize that."

And with that, Beth stormed to her room and slammed the door.

Sawyer was beside himself. He had no idea what to do with her. His only thought was to give her time and hope that she would cool off eventually.

Days later Sawyer went to the penitentiary for his monthly visit with Kate.

They met at the same glass window, once a month. It gave both Kate and Sawyer something to look forward too.

"Hey stranger," Kate said as she and Sawyer both sat down, phone in hand.

"Hello, beautiful. How's the jail life treating you?" Sawyer said with a chuckle.

"James, what is it? I can tell something is wrong?"

Sawyer just looked at her and stared.

"How is she, James? Does she want to see me yet?"

"I'm afraid your daughter has a little too much of you in her, Kate. I was hoping she would want to follow Jack's shoes and become a doctor, unfortunately that wasn't the case…" Sawyer tried to break the ice with a joke.

"James, I haven't seen her since she was 8. I miss her so much. All I want to do is talk to her," Kate pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kate, I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon. You might have to wait until she grows out of this stage."

"This is all my fault."

"No, stop," James consoled her. "You are the biggest hero I know, Kate Austen. You saved so many people on that island. I wouldn't have been here without you. And Aaron…Aaron wouldn't be at NYU right now. So don't say that."

Kate breathed in slowly.

"James, none of that matters now. The only reason I have left to live hates me. I am a failure as a mother."

"Things will turn around, I promise," Sawyer said with firmness.

"I sure hope so. For all of our sakes."

Little did they know that at that moment, Beth Austen was boarding a plane headed to Australia. She would never be seen by any of them again…

**-Sorry this one was short. More next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

*This chapter is back to present time.*

Kate woke up in a sweat; her dreams were so real and vivid. She saw all of the past in such detail. Her life in jail, her relationship with Sawyer, and her lack of relationship with Beth. She wasn't sure if this was the real past, but she had a feeling the island was giving her a gift. She just wished she saw something after Beth boarding the plane to Australia. She wanted to see how or why she ended up on the island.

Kate pulled the covers off and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and poured some water to drink. As she was drinking the water, she felt a presence behind her.

"Jesus, Jack. What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"  
"Sorry, sorry. I was just worried and decided to check on you."

"Don't be worried, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. Ever since you came back from talking with Beth this morning, you seem…different," Jack told her.

"I know, Jack. I know. But I'll let you know that I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just worry about everything else we have on our plate."

"Kate, I know there is something wrong. You _have_ to tell me. _Please._"

Kate looked at him with tears in her face. "I have to ask you to trust me on this one, Jack. Please don't ask."

"Are we going to do this again? Really? After everything we've gone through?" Jack asked stupefied. "I can't deal with this anymore, Kate."

"Jack, you know everything I have ever kept from you, I have kept for a reason. To protect you and others."

"Well, I don't need you to protect me," he stated. "I can take care of myself."

"Jack…I love you. Please don't ask this from me. It's too…"

And with that, they heard screams from down the road.

Jack and Kate immediately ran for the front door to see what was wrong.

"Wait! Take this…"

Jack handed Kate a gun.

They went outside and found people in Beth's front lawn.

"Beth!" Kate went running. "What happened?"

As the two ran up to Beth's house, they saw a man on the grass with people huddled around.

"Danny came back," Beth breathed out. "He's…he's been shot. I don't know what happened. He went to see Ben and Hurley and then…this happened?"

'Wait, Ben and Hurley? What are you talking about?" Jack interjected.

"Jack, not now," Kate said quickly and then bent down to see Danny's injuries.

"Who else is on this island, Beth? There must be someone else."

Beth looked up at her and then back to Richard a few feet away.

"The smoke monster, formerly known as the 'Man in Black' is still on the island. And that's why we are here…"  
Kate face bore a massive amount of confusion, while Jack just looked around amazed.

"What does he need?" Kate immediately changed the subject.

Beth looked over at Jack. "He needs a doctor."

"Alright…but if I help him, I want to know what the hell in going on here. All of it. Is that a deal?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's a deal. Just please…" Beth pleaded.

And with that, Jack began to tell people what he needed. The bullet wound deeply penetrated the lower abdomen, and he had to work quickly.

"Ok, I'm going to bring him into the house. Kate, help me lift him up."

They went into the house and put Danny on a bed. Richard, Beth and others came back with supplies from their makeshift hospital down the road. Jack worked quickly and efficiently. In a matter of minutes, he had the bullet out and began to stitch up the wound.

"He's going to be fine. Just keep him on this medicine and keep him hydrated. He's gone through a lot from the looks of it. He'll regain consciousness soon. When he does, find me." And with that Jack stood up and headed toward the sink to wash up. Kate walked over to talk to him.

"You haven't lost your touch," Kate smiled, trying to lighten the mood between the two of them.

Jack smiled back.

At that moment, Beth and Richard walked over to Jack.

"So Jack, what do you want to know?" Richard said with hesitation.

The four went into the other room, giving Danny some time to heal and wake up.

They all sat down, Beth and Richard on one side and Kate and Jack on the other.

"Why are we here, Richard?" Jack pressed.

"Jack, you know I don't know that."

"I am getting really sick of that answer," Jack stated. "If you can't answer that, then tell me this. Is Jacob still alive? And why did you say Ben and Hurley were on the island?"

"Jack, if I tell you, it could change the future," Richard said.

"I don't give a damn anymore. I want answers, Richard. I want to know what the hell is going on here."

"Alright." And with that Richard began to tell them everything they wanted to know.

"About two years ago, Beth, the others in our camp, and I crashed on this island."  
"How did you get off the island in the first place, Richard?"

"Jack, you're just going to have to trust me on that one. I got off. That's all that matters. And what matters even more than that, is that we crashed right back here," Richard continued. "The Jacob that you knew of was killed in the past. Probably after when you are from. And without telling you everything, Hurley was 'chosen' to fill Jacob's shoes. And Ben stayed to help him."

"So, does that mean we get off the island?" Jack asked. Kate looked down in agony. She wanted to tell him so badly, but she couldn't. She looked up at Beth, and Beth held eye contact with her. They both exchanged looks of sadness and pain.

"Jack, you can't know that," Beth chimed in.

"All you need to know is that we landed here. And through some chain of events we found out that the evil on this island that you have already seen had never left and is still here. We think that we were brought to this island to stop it. Again." Richard stopped. He didn't know how far he should go. He looked at Jack to see his response. Jack just sat quietly and thought.

"So, we don't save the island?" Jack finally stated.

"You do what must be done for the time being. But no, you don't save it in the way you think you do. But you might save it in a way that you would never think of."

Beth knew what Richard was talking about. She was the hopeful savior of the island in everyone's minds. And she was the child of the two sitting across from her.

Kate sat in deep thought. She figured what Richard was talking about as well, but wanted to test the waters to see how much she could get out of him.

"So, what is Beth's role in this?"

Jack looked confused. "Why just Beth?"

Richard again chimed in. "Because Jacob had a list of names written on a wall. It was found when you were all on the island, and all of the survivors names were listened, most crossed off, except for a few. It turns out that he was picking his successors after he was gone. All of the names made sense in the beginning. Jack, you were on the wall. And you too, Kate. But there was always one name that didn't belong. One name that was never looked into that much because no one knew of the person and it was written very lightly. The name was 'Beth'."

Kate gasped. "What does that mean?"  
"We don't know. But we think that Beth has a job that she must do here. And we think that it may bring peace to this island once and for all."

Beth looked very somber after hearing the story retold to Jack and Kate. She had so many mixed feelings. She didn't want any of this. She just wanted to go back home.

"And that's why Danny went to see Ben and Hurley. He was trying to figure out what needs to happen. But I guess the 'Man in Black' grew wise to our suspicions. He must be on the move."

At the mention of Danny, Beth got up and went into the other room to check on him. He had yet to wake up but it seemed like his fever was getting better. The medication was doing its job.

Kate stepped into the room with her and left Jack and Richard alone.

"I didn't know you had all of this on your shoulders. Beth…"  
"It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just worry about your real life and what you have to do."  
"But I'm worried about you. _You_ are my real life and I have to protect you. I'm going to try my hardest to change the past because I want you to be safe and happy and avoid a life here."

"Thanks, Kate."

"How is he?" Kate changed the subject.

"He hasn't woken up yet, but his fever seems to be getting better."

"Good, I'm glad. Hopefully he will wake in time so that I can meet him."  
"That'd be great, Kate."  
"Please, call me mom."  
"Mom?"

Kate and Beth looked back. Without their knowledge Jack and Richard walked into the room.

Jack had the look of shock and confusion written all over his face.

"What is going on there?"

And with that, there was a flash of light.


	11. Chapter 11

The flash of light lasted for about thirty seconds, leading to complete blackness.

"Jack, what happened?" Kate asked in a panic.

"I think we are somewhere else. And by somewhere, I mean some point in time," Jack replied.

The two looked around the pitch black room. Kate stood up and hit a light switch. The room illuminated in a sudden brightness.

Jack went to the window and peered out into the street.

"Kate, I think we are back where we started. Everything looks like it looked the day we came back to the island."

"So I suppose we should go back and find out where we are?"

"Yeah, I think that's the best bet," Jack sighed.

"Then let's go," Kate said as she headed for the door.

"Kate."  
Kate stopped in her tracks; hand on the door, knowing what was coming.

"Who was she?"

"Who was who, Jack?"  
"You know what I am talking about. Why did Beth call you mom?" Jack asked in an even tone.

Kate looked back at him and did not say a word. She thought about how she wanted to break it to him. She was terrified that he would be upset or disappointed.

"Please," Jack pleaded. "Tell me. I need to know. Is she your daughter in the future?"

Kate looked down and spoke lightly.

"_Our_."

"What?"  
"She's _our_ daughter, Jack."

Jack stepped back for a second. His mind racing. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Kate stepped forward and put her arms around him.

"I didn't want you to know yet. Or if ever."

"Why? Why would you keep this from me?" Jack grew angry.

"Because Jack…you never meet her in the future. And I didn't want you to know that. I didn't want you to know that you die and leave me pregnant and alone."  
"Wha…when? How? Do we…?"

"The night you found me in your room. When I was devastated because of Aaron," Kate let out. "I'm pregnant now, Jack. With your daughter."  
"Kate, I…I don't know what to say. I…"  
"You don't have to say anything. If you're disappointed, I understand, and I'm sorry. It was my fault for coming to you that night. For sleeping with…"  
"Kate. Stop."

Kate stopped mid sentence. Her face masked with confusion.

"I. Love. You. So damn much." He grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. Tears began to stream down her face. Jack embraced her further.

Kate then pulled away her lips from his.

"Jack. I'm so scared."  
"I know. But you are going to have to tell me everything Beth told you because I am going to try like hell to change what will happen."

"I love you, Jack. We must stop the events of the future."  
And with that Kate told Jack everything that Beth told her. From the story of Jacob and the Man in Black to the happenings of the rest of the survivors of Oceanic 815. She then explained what happened when Jack stayed to "take care of the island", not only what happened to him but what happened to her and their daughter.

Jack's astonishment grew.

"I guess this is not what I thought would happen. I thought we had a destiny," Jack lamented.

"I still think we may. Our destiny is to save our child. And we are going to do it together." Kate grabbed is hand tightly and looked into his eyes. Jack nodded. And with that the couple journeyed back into the jungle, ready to find when they were and who was around.

*Next chapter up soon. Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter may have Kate and Jack bump into their future selves!"


End file.
